Kitaria
Kit is a SkyWing SeawWing hybrid who now belongs to Feather of the EveryWings. 'Appearance' Kitiara, or Kit, has a SeaWing body with dark orange scales, red horns, and pale blue spine ridge. She has a lighter orange underbelly and sky blue wing membranes. She has eyes like her father, which are dark green. While she has no luminescent scales, she does have gills. Her claws are a light red color. Kit has no scale spines or webs between her talons, which limits her mobility underwater. Her snout is more SeaWing like, however, she does have somewhat longer legs than that of the normal SeaWing. Personality Kit is very hyperactive. History Kitiara's parents met during the War of the SandWing Succession. Flames was a high ranked soldier within Queen Scarlet's army who had an odd admiration of the beauty of the sea. Upon the surrendering of a piece of Queen Coral's army, several prisoners were taken, but only half survived the journey. Kendra was one of these weak, but strong of heart, soldiers, who had always wanted to explore the woods of the SkyWing Kingdom. Kendra originally struggled against such capture, but her quick attempt to rebel was put down by Flames' general, Granite, with a swift blow, breaking her wing bones. Reluctantly, Kendra was placed in chains, a broken soldier. Flames was among the dragons in charge of checking and feeding the prisoners. During this time, he felt something for the female SeaWing. It wasn't hatred, or empathy, but grew into a love for her. Whenever he could, he gave Kendra a small fish as well as a bit more water. Kendra eventually started to return such kindness with subtle bits of affection for him. One day, Flames overheard general Granite discussing with Queen Scarlet the list of prisoners who would be placed into the arena. Kendra was among the chosen, especially due to her early resistance. In a desperate attempt to save his love, both fled in the darkness. Kendra's wing had healed by then, but Flames wouldn't take any chances as they went by foot towards the mountains. They hid within the northern edge of the wing of Pyrrhia. There, they waited out the last seven years of the war. Ever day living was just a day keeping out of sight from Queen Scarlet's army. But eventually, they lowered their guard down, and slowly adapted to the area. And one day, they were gifted with three eggs; their future children, who hatched just two years before the day of the false brightest night. Kitiara was the last hatched, her oldest sibling being Seaside, and the middle dragonet being Sunstrike. Unlike her siblings, she was designed for both the land and the sea, but had trouble developing the ability to do so. Kit was often given few details about why her family would have to hide whenever SkyWings came into view, but did so without question. When the war finally ended, her parents were thrilled that Queen Scarlet's reign had ended, but still remained in hiding as SkyWings had a rather sharp view towards hybrids, especially considering the long standing feud between SkyWings and SeaWings. Another two years passed, and finally, Kitaria couldn't stand it anymore. Sneaking out by herself in the middle of the night, she decided to fly to the nearest town that she could spot. There, she got lost within the crowds, dragons scowling at her in all directions. She then ran into a young dragonet named Amarath, who was with her friend Alizar. Kitaria didn't know what to think about the dragonets, seeing that she was so different from both of them, and despite the grown dragons point of view of the unusual trio, Amarath's parents allowed Kit to stay with them for the night until they could help her get home. Trivia * Her parents called her Kitiara when they're upset with her. * Her favorite snacks are clams and strawberries. Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Feather the Everywing)